


the giving tree

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, kid levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Levi visits his friend in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the giving tree

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends it has been a long time... again..... god damn it

Erwin’s eyes twinkled. There he was, right on schedule, scuttling through the underbrush ahead of his mother. He was dressed in a handsome blue shirt and white shorts today, Erwin noted, and a fetching khaki bucket hat that threatened to fly off his head as he barreled up the path, backpack bouncing on his bony shoulders.

“Come _ooooon_ , mom!” he yelled, beckoning her with a lanky arm. “He’s just up here, hurry up!” Kuchel’s laughter filtered through the trees as she waved her son on ahead, delicately picking her way through the thick roots crisscrossing the forest floor.

Levi stopped just shy of Erwin, admiring him from top to bottom before flinging his arms around him in the biggest bear hug his tiny frame could muster.

“I missed you,” he whispered, voice muffled in Erwin’s trunk.

Erwin couldn’t help himself and beamed.

Their hug was short-lived, and Levi quickly settled into his usual spot: facing Erwin, legs splayed out in front of him as he dug through his backpack.

“I hope you’ve been well,” Levi said, imitating his mother’s standard greeting with an impish smile. “It must get lonely out here without me around, but that’s okay because I’m here now to keep you company. Oh, and I have some things to show you.” He uttered a quiet ‘aha’ and pulled a small silver camera from the depths of his bag, pressing buttons faster than Erwin could keep up with until Levi turned it around to reveal a picture of a small orange tabby cat.

“This is my new kitten,” said Levi, chest swelling with pride as he held the camera up high for Erwin’s inspection. “Her name is Petra and we got her three days ago. She’s tiny and makes cute squeaky noises and she kinda bit me once but it’s okay because it didn’t hurt. I wanted to bring her in my backpack to show you, but mom said that would be bad for her so I took you some pictures instead.” He flipped to the next image, a slightly blurry photograph of Petra playing with a blue ball. “She’s gonna be my ‘sponsibility and I get to feed her and stuff, but mom’s gonna clean the litter box cause I don’t want to and neither does Uncle Kenny. He said he didn’t wanna deal with with cat shit smells on his hands.”

“Did he now,” murmured Kuchel, crouching to Levi’s height and putting her hands on his shoulders. “I’m going to have a talk with him.”

“Hi Mom,” Levi chirped. “I was showing pictures of Petra to Erwin. Say hi to him!”

“I was just getting to that,” she laughed, kissing her son on the head and sitting on the ground next to him. “Hello, Erwin. I hope you’ve been well since we saw you last.” Levi cast Erwin a conspiratorial glance and covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a giggle. “Did I say something funny, Levi? I’m sure Erwin gets lonely out here all by himself and appreciates our kind thoughts.”

“Nothing’s funny, mom,” Levi smiled, a little too wide.

“If you insist,” she said, reaching for his small hand and interlacing their fingers. “What else do you have to tell Erwin?” Levi’s little brow furrowed in thought as he turned off the camera and stowed it safely away in his backpack.

“Hmm… well, Farlan and Isabel are coming over later today for a playdate and I think they can stay for dinner. And mom is gonna make bunny mac and cheese! And school gets out in two weeks, so I can come see you a lot more since it’s gonna be summer.” He cast his eyes down, feet fidgeting, a little sheepish. “Would that be okay?”

If Erwin smiled any wider, he was sure his face would crack.

“I think that will be just fine, honey,” Kuchel murmured, squeezing Levi’s hand. “I know Erwin loves it when he gets to see you.”

“Really?” whispered Levi, eyes wide. “I just don’t wanna annoy him by being here too much.”

Erwin could never be annoyed with little Levi, not in a hundred years.

“He treasures your company, sweetheart. That I can promise you.”

“Okay, mom,” Levi beamed, squeezing her hand back.

“Are you ready to continue our hike now, baby?” Kuchel stood and pressed a soft kiss to Levi’s cheek, adjusting his hat and stepping back respectfully. “Say goodbye to Erwin.”

“Bye, Erwin,” Levi said mournfully, scrambling to his feet and wrapping Erwin in another tight hug. “I’ll be back soon, okay? Be good while I’m gone and don’t get into any trouble.” He peered over his shoulder and checked that his mother’s attention was occupied elsewhere before giving Erwin a tiny kiss, lips soft and sweet against his aged bark.

“I love you,” Levi murmured, tiny cheeks burning red. “I’ll see you soon.”

With a final fleeting glance, Levi waved goodbye and skipped away to join his mother, taking her hand and leading her out of the forest clearing with a sure finger pointing the way. Erwin watched them go with a fond smile, his ancient heart already aching and awaiting Levi’s return.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't get it Erwin is a tree :3
> 
> inspired by [this photo](http://dottyasyouplease.tumblr.com/post/96381895962/that-tree-looks-so-happy-that-it-is-receiving-a) because _ohmygodlookatthatcutekidandthebigtree_
> 
> fun fact, I actually quite dislike the original book The Giving Tree... it makes me uncomfortable and enforces male privilege and continued patriarchal domination but thatisadiscussionforanothertime. _*heavy breathing*_
> 
> Uhh on the topic of writing I post a LOT more over at my tumblr that I don't post here because I think it's just too short to bother with. So I'm a little more alive than you may have been led to believe... but not that much lolol *shifty eyes*
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated as always~


End file.
